


黄色废料NO.1

by insider03



Series: 陆池黄色废料 [1]
Category: original crime
Genre: M/M, 陆池 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: NO.1





	黄色废料NO.1

湿软的后穴被破开、填满，被狠狠地碾过敏感温热的内壁，池震之前没跟男人做过，只觉得脑子被过分陌生的连绵快感搅得糊涂。在陆离闭眼用唇舌玩弄他的乳头时，池震伸出一只手扶住陆离的后颈，口中呻吟喘息，双眼却一眨不眨地盯着床头边的枕头。他不想被发现，小心摸索着探进枕头底下，却什么也没摸到。突然他僵住了，一种冰凉坚硬的触感从后背一直划到尾椎，最后压在饱满的臀肉，上。陆离本来掐着他腰_上软肉的另-只手绕到池震背后，一声清晰的.上膛声从池震身后响起。

“你在找它是吗?那我们就玩这个。 ”


End file.
